DESCRIPTION (from the abstract): The overall aim of this pilot study is to explore ethical issues related to decision making about pain management by cancer patients, family caregivers, and home care nurses. The three investigators have individually established extensive work in the areas of pain and nursing ethics. This pilot study will provide the investigators with the opportunity to merge their interests and test the feasibility of research in this area to prepare for future larger scale studies. The specific aims are to, (1) determine the meaning of pain to patients, caregivers and nurses; (2) determine barriers to effective pain management at home; (3) identify clinical decisions made regarding pain at home; and (4) identify ethical dilemmas based on those decisions. The proposed study is phenomenological and will use a sample of 10 nurse-patient-family caregiver triads (30 subjects). The study will consist of an audio-taped interview of the patient, family caregiver, and primary home care nurse with one follow up interview to validate the interpretation of the analysis for a total of 60 interviews. Four interview questions will be used to address the study questions. Using the procedures described by Stern (1980), they will use the constant comparative method of analysis (Glaser & Strauss, 1967). Analysis of the data will compare responses within subject groups and within the triad. This small grant will provide the opportunity to: (a) provide exploratory data to guide future investigation; (b) pilot test the interview questions and process; (c) combine the efforts of the co-investigators and include a cadre of consultants who will add insight from the fields of theology, law, psychiatry, and nursing in interpretation of the data and to provide direction for future studies.